


Object Lesson

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile">ladylark77</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Remus: purple, happy, peace</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Object Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylark/gifts).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [ladylark77](http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Remus: purple, happy, peace_.

Remus sucked the purple head of Harry's bound cock into his mouth, the happy benefit of his having the uninterrupted peace of a week to spend with him, tease him, drive him mad.

"Please, oh, Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, writhing in his bonds.

Remus allowed Harry's prick to slide out of his mouth and rose from the bed, admiring Harry's flushed, spread-eagled body. "That isn't my name," he said softly, moving to sit in the chair by the bed and picking up the dildo he'd crafted from a cast of Harry's cock. 

Oiling it while watching Harry's eyes widen in dismay, he drew its tip down his torso, raised his legs over the chair's arms and slowly pushed the device into his arse.

"If you'd called for me, I would have taken those strings off you and sat on your cock, but—"

"Remus!"

"Oh, _fuck_ , Remus spat, as the dildo moved over his prostate. "You feel good, Harry. So fucking good. Too . . . bad your . . . memory's . . . so faulty."

He plunged into himself harder now with the fake cock, never taking his eyes off Harry's. He knew that if he looked into Harry's needy _eyes_ that he'd never be able to deny him.

"Remus John Lupin!" Harry almost shouted. "Your name is Remus John Lupin! Please, Remus, please don't make me wait!"

In three more strokes, Remus came; then, on shaking legs, he took himself to the bed to kneel over Harry's face. He drew Harry up with a spell and demanded, "Suck."


End file.
